Deathcard: Ocean Avenue
by Epic-Otaku Nekoru
Summary: Summary: Maka loves Deathcard. After a forced kiss between her and the lead singer, what will happen? Will she stay with the band, or continue living her bland, cruddy life? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue: Starstruck

**Disclaimer- I own ABSOLUTELY nothing besides le plot ;c. Deathcard is based off of an awesome band Yellowcard. **

**Summary: Maka loves Deathcard. After a forced kiss between her and the lead singer, what will happen? Will she stay with the band, or continue living her bland, cruddy life?**

_This is stupid..._ Maka thinks, _They never even liked the band._

Maka walked away from the screaming girls. She flipped her black hood over her head and sat outside of Shibusen. Her favorite hoody read '_DEATHCARD_'. She put in hear ear phones and cranked up her iPod and started tapping her foot to 'Rough Draft'.

_Like a Saturday night I'll be gone  
>Like a Saturday night I'll be gone,<br>Before you knew that I was there…_

_So you wrote it down,  
>I'm supposed to care<br>Even though it's never there.  
>Sorry if I'm not prepared.<em>

_Is it hard to see what your substitute,  
>For me and my thoughts of you<br>It's eating me alive to leave you._

" 'Scuse me, but this is Shibusen, right?" A man asked followed by four others.

Maka didn't look up, or even open her eyes, she didn't even hear them.

The first man, with stark white hair sat next to her, smirking he took one earbud out and listened to the song. Maka finally noticed and looked over to the man about to give him a nice jab in the gut, before she covered her mouth and bowed. Standing before her, was Deathcard._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so should I continue? This is my first published fanfiction. This chappy is a little short, but it's just a prologue. Review and tell me if I should continue?**

**This is based off Yellowcard, but I changed the characters around.**


	2. There's a Bomber In Me Too

**Disclaimer- I own ABSOLUTELY nothing besides le plot ;c. Deathcard is based off of an awesome band Yellowcard. **

**A/N: Wrote this 5 times, because my crappy wifi keeps crashing and I keep losing my work. And this'll be mostly SoMa but a hint of TsuStar, KiddLiz and PattixGiraffe c; And Maka is 17, while Soul, Kidd, and Black*Star are 31, and Harvar and Killik are 32 c:**

**Summary: Maka loves Deathcard. After a forced kiss between her and the lead singer, what will happen? Will she stay with the band, or continue living her bland, cruddy life?**

_The first man, with stark white hair sat next to her, smirking he took one earbud out and listened to the song. Maka finally noticed and looked over to the man about to give him a nice jab in the gut, before she covered her mouth and bowed. Standing before her, was Deathcard._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continued<strong>_

"Holy..." Maka trailed off.

"I'm Soul." The white haired man held out his hand.

"I-I uhm, know. I'm M-Maka... " Maka stuttered, blushing when she thought she sounded creepy.

"Well, as you know, Killik's on drums, Black*Star's on lead guitar, Harvar's on bass guitar, Kidd's on violin, and me on lead vocals and rhythm guitar." Soul explained. His hand still held out, Maka didn't notice. This girl has sense problems. He reached down and grasped her white, skinny hand.

She gasped lightly and blushed.

Soul smirked at the reaction and kept his grasp on her hand for a while.

"Ahem," Kidd started, "We should get inside and get ready."

"Ah, yeah." Soul looked at Maka who was beet red. Chuckling, he squeezed her hand and dropped it.

Maka's only friends came over, wide eyed.

"Maka Rachel Albarn. Were you flirting?" Her friend Liz 'Tssk'd her. Liz was beautiful, she had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Maka-chan flirting~" Patti sang, Patti is Liz's younger sister. She was cute, but had an attention span of a cricket. She, like Liz, had blonde hair and blue eyes, but her eyes much lighter and her hair brighter and in a messy bob.

"I-I wasn't... Flirting, they were, uh, from Deathcard." Maka choked and pointed to her hoody.

"They sure were hot..." Liz said.

Tsubaki, who has beautiful indigo eyes, and long ebony hair tied up into a high Japanese ponytail, finally spoke, "Especially the blue haired one..."

She made their heads snap to her.

"Uhm... I d-didn't mean that!" Tsubaki squealed.

Tsubaki was normally silent...

Patti was 16, Liz and Tsubaki were 19.

**"ALL STUDENTS TO THE CAFETERIA FOR A SPECIAL PRESENTATION."**

"Let's go." Maka jumped and they ran to the cafeteria.

"HELLO SHIBUSEN! WE ARE DEATHCARD!" Maka was stuck behind a crowd. She couldn't even see them... But Soul saw her, he saw her well.

"I would like Maka, and her closest friends to come up to the front." Soul announced.

Maka turned red again. She looked up to Liz, Tsubaki, and Patti and nodded. She sighed and walked to the front of the crowd. Not without being tripped.

"Quit trippin' her or we won't play!" Soul scowled.

**(A/N: Change of course, Maka's POV c:)**

I caught myself from falling because of Amber's foot. She hissed at me as I flipped my hood over my head. Ignoring the devious snickering. I think I felt tears. Damn it.

I got to the front of the crowd and Soul leaned down taking my hood off, "Your pretty, they're jealous. Don't worry." He whispered, wiping my tears with his scarred fingers.

Even though it was only in earshot of me and my friends, I felt people glaring holes into my back.

"Okay, let's go!" Soul pumped his fist and threw on his guitar.

"What do you want me to sing, Maka?" Soul looked down at me.

Aw shit. I blushed and mumbled, "Bombers."

"Ready guys?" Soul yelled to his friends.

"1-2-3-4" Killik counted.

_This is the deepest cut I,_  
><em>Think I have ever felt,<em>  
><em>These are the<em>  
><em>things I think but I will never tell.<em>  
><em>I'm trying to walk these <em>_bridges,_  
><em>Burning beneath my feet,<em>  
><em>Well I am an echo I am heard but<em>  
><em>never seen.<em>

Soul sung. He voice flowing perfectly.

_These are your hearts,_  
><em>Like bombs they're coming down,<em>  
><em>They're falling on me now.<em>  
><em>And this my last try,<em>  
><em>Got one thing left to prove,<em>  
><em>There's a bomber in me too.<em>

_This is a_  
><em>mirror image,<em>  
><em>Of everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>Always reflecting what I've<em>  
><em>learned but was not taught.<em>  
><em>If I could make things different,<em>  
><em>If I could press restart,<em>  
><em>Then I would hold back every breath that went too<em>  
><em>far.<em>

_These are your hearts,_  
><em>Like bombs they're coming down,<em>  
><em>They're falling on me now.<em>  
><em>And this my last try,<em>  
><em>Got one thing left to prove,<em>  
><em>There's a bomber in me too.<em>

_Sometimes I feel like I am working in the dark,_  
><em>Collecting names<em>  
><em>collecting all the mending hearts.<em>  
><em>And if your one that I have missed<em>  
><em>along the way,<em>  
><em>Then I'm rehearsing all the things I'd like to say.<em>  
><em>This isn't easy for me,<em>  
><em>This isn't easy.<em>

Soul strummed his guitar as he sang.

_are your hearts,_  
><em>Like bombs they're coming down,<em>  
><em>They're falling on me now.<em>  
><em>And this my last try,<em>  
><em>Got one thing left to prove,<em>  
><em>There's a bomber in me too.<em>

_These are your hearts,_  
><em>Like <em>_bombs they're coming down ,_  
><em>They're falling on me now.<em>  
><em>And this my <em>_last try,_  
><em>Got one thing left to prove,<em>  
><em>There's a bomber in me too.<em>

Soul finished. The music came to an end. I was amazed. His voice was like leather, smooth but still had an edge. And his expression was mixed, excited, pained, thrilled, and proud.

For once, I think I enjoyed living, unlike-

"How'd you guys like that?"

"Where was the rap?" Amber snottily asked.

"We don't play rap." Soul raised a brow.

"Whatever, that's retarded."

"_Your face is retarded." _Soul mocked, not where anyone but I could hear. As he smirked at me. holding his hand out. "You guys can come on stage." He winked. Patti, Liz and Tsubaki went up on stage.

I felt the heat run to my face. Dammit... I hopped on and look at him. The black light brought out the white of his hair, the red of his eyes which probably matched my face.

He sung, I stood there. He butt bumped me, I laughed. I really smiled genuinly...

He sung for hours.

Finally they ended. After How I Go, Ocean Avenue, For Pete's Sake, Dear Bobbie and For You And Your Denial.

He held my hand and bowed. I stumbled, but he caught me. Heat rose to my cheeks as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Why don't you guys just kiss." Amber spat.

He blushed. But then crashed his lips onto mine. His were soft. Mine were chapped. I ran my thumb across his cheek, which was soft as well. "This is so fuckin' cliche." He whispered into the kiss, I softly smiled, he smiled against my lips also. I took charge, for the first time. I softly nibbled on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth as I explored. I forgot I was even alive until I heard, "Maka! GET AWAY FROM MY MAKA!"

Shit.

I reluctantly pulled away from Soul. Panting with wide eyes I quickly caught my breath and turned to my Papa. "MAKA! Why the hell were you kissing... That weirdo! He's 30 something, all he wants is sex!" My Papa growled. My eye twitched.

"Is that all you wanted? Is that all you want now, Papa?" I snarled, "You had sex with Mama, then you had sex with any other willing women. That's why Mama left. That why she died of overwork, because she had depression after you cheated. You fucking idiot." I cackled lightly, "She overworked her self, trying to get her mind off of it." I saw tears hit the floor.

They were mine.

Papa then smacked me. I fell to the floor and felt like dying.

Soul gave Papa an upper-cut to the jaw. The band ended up holding Soul back from really hurting Papa, Soul had a mix of tears and sweat on his face. He calmed down and fell to his knees beside me. He stared at my face and wiped my tears once again. Soul cared about me?

Then it went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally chapter 1 c: Much much longer. I dedicate this to my very first reviewer EVER. Most of my other stories were deleted by me because I wasn't very confident in them and they had zero reviews. **

**Thanks soo much to MusicSoundsMySoul 14.**

**So how is it so far? Rate, review, and/or favorite it c:**


	3. Crush it up, Crush it up

**Disclaimer- I own ABSOLUTELY nothing besides le plot ;c. Deathcard is based off of an awesome band Yellowcard. **

**Summary: Maka loves Deathcard. After a forced kiss between her and the lead singer, what will happen? Will she stay with the band, or continue living her bland, cruddy life?**

_Soul gave Papa an upper-cut to the jaw. The band ended up holding Soul back from really hurting Papa, Soul had a mix of tears and sweat on his face. He calmed down and fell to his knees beside me. He stared at my face and wiped my tears once again. Soul cared about me?_

_Then it went black._

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUED<strong>

"_Crush it, crush it up  
>Take it down, take it down<br>__Smash it up, smash it up  
>Falling downn<em>_..."_

When I awoke, Soul was singing lightly and strumming an accoustic guitar.

"Powder." I spoke softly, lending him a small smile.

He fondled one of my loose pigtails, "You dumbass druggy, womanizer of a father almost gave you a concussion." His eyes drooped, more than usual as he focused on the pigtail.

"I'm pretty sure you gave him a broken jaw."

"Actually a broken jaw and dislocated shoulder, shoulder was from the fall." He smirked, "But that doesn't get rid of the fact he put you in the fucking hospital. What a dick..."

"He over uses his dic-"

"MAKA!" I heard a familiar scream.

"Aw shit, might wanna hide." I glanced at Soul, then a stumbling Liz knocked the door off it's hinges.

"Maka! Maka! Maka!" Patti yelled jumping.

"Hey Patti." I smiled sitting up.

"Oh... Uhm..." Liz's eyes shot to Soul in the room. He was strumming his guitar. A beat like High And Dry... I could be wrong. "What's up Maka?"

"One hell of a headache." I scowled as my head throbbed. Blood pounding against my skull wasn't my favorite feeling.

"I'm sorry, your dad's a bastard..." Liz sat in the chair on the opposite side of my bed.

"Just noticed?" I looked at Soul who was staring at me, with a weird expression. Concern maybe?

He blushed and looked away.

Killik appeared at the door with Kidd.

"Soul, we have to leave soon."

"I know." He grimmaced.

"Wait, your leaving?" Liz stood up.

"We kinda have to. We're going to Germany for a tour." Kidd explained.

"They can come with us, they may wanna be 'round a god like me." Black*Star shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? Maka can get away from that dad of hers." Soul smirked.

"I'm up." I smiled.

"T-they..?" Tsubaki asked.

"As in all four of you." Killik said.

"Okay, let's go, what could we lose?" Liz said.

"Your virginity maybe." Harvar popped in. Soul threw a stuffed cat at him.

"Perv." Killik punched Harvar's arm.

"Well, girls, get your stuff and meet at the tour bus. Try not to bring too much though." Soul stood up.

He grasped my hand and helped me off the rock-hard infirmary bed.

For a moment, I felt like I was falling into a pool of blood as I stood.

Dizziness.

"You okay?" Soul asked wrapping an arm around my waist and lifting me up holding me bridal style.

I squeaked slightly, but nodded.

This was the start of my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter two es finished~ Yes, I speak Spanglish c;. I just found my old iPod. It's full of Yellowcard, Soul Eater, and My Chemical Romance3 It's a 8GB 5th Gen nano though :P I have an 8GB iPhone 3G, but it won't stop crashing and it's pissing me off.**

**How was it? Please rate and review3?**


	4. The Way To Berlin

**Disclaimer- I own ABSOLUTELY nothing besides le plot ;c. Deathcard is based off of an awesome band Yellowcard. **

**Summary: Maka loves Deathcard. After a forced kiss between her and the lead singer, what will happen? Will she stay with the band, or continue living her bland, cruddy life?**

**A/N: Warning, there is one hell of an author's note at the end of this... It's just about my effed up friends, new phone (Wednesday I hope), and I keep putting hearts, but all they are are 3's Thats's just screwy. :c**

* * *

><p><em>"You okay?" Soul asked wrapping an arm around my waist and lifting me up holding me bridal style.<em>

_I squeaked slightly, but nodded._

_This was the start of my new life._

* * *

><p><strong>(On way to Germany)<strong>

We arrived at Death City Flight and bought tickets to Berlin, Germany.

The plane was fairly empty...

I sat by the window, beside Soul. Our bag of small snacks, video games, and iPods sat in the empty seat beside Soul. Patti, Liz, and Kidd sat in front of us, then Black*Star and Tsubaki and finally Killik and Harvar. The seat were basically benches, with retractable arm rests.

Soul handed me my iPod. I flicked on on of my favorite Deathcard eps, Deep Cuts. and pulled my knee to my chest. I rested my cheek on my knees and stared out the window.

I felt Soul glance at me.

**NORMAL POV**

Soul looked at Maka. She wore striped tights, monkey slippers, cotton shorts and her Deathcard jacket. The shorts were just enough to cover her butt, but still could cause a guy to drool. Maka had long, slender legs.

On the other hand, Soul wore red and black plaid sweat pants and a black tight tank top. Soul'd rather be shirtless. The plane was basically private, but still had one or two extra passengers, which restricted him from his wish. But they still wore what could've passed as sleepwear.

Soul, being deep in thought didn't notice Maka retracting the annoying arm rest until she snaked her arms around the middle of his torso and buried her face into his chest. Soul blushed and wrapped his arms around her, securing her. After shifting and sliding, they ended up with Soul's back against the window, on leg dangling off the bench, other bent creating a space for Maka, Maka sitting in his lap facing him with his arms around her waist, on her knee's, face in the crook of his neck, arms wrapped around his neck. Maka was lightly snoring as Soul strokes her back from her shoulder blades to the end of the small of her back.

Soul's warm touch burns Maka's skin, since she was normally cold.

Liz looked behind her to see the sweet scene and smiled. Soul looked up and smiled back. His heart fluttered when it came to Maka.

Soul eventually fell asleep.

**Time skip~**

Maka awoke. Taking a deep breath, she smelled leather and a little bit of axe. Opening her eyes, she looked at what she was sleeping on.

Soul.

Her face flushed and then turned a deep red.

Soul was actually awake, cracking his eyes open, not visible to her, he stared at her red face. To him, Maka was cute when she blushed.

She closed her eyes, steadying her breath and heart beat.

Smirking, Soul opened his eyes and poked Maka's sides while she was in her own world.

"Eep!" Maka squealed and grasped at Soul's tank to stop from falling.

Plan failed.

Maka fell onto the floor with a soft thud. She opened her eyes.

Pure emeralds met dangerous scarlets.

Maka's eyes flickered to the others, who were asleep, and back to Soul. She sat up and straddle Soul with his back against the cold plane wall as crashed her mouth onto his.

Soul's face was almost as red as his eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and forced her onto the floor. He broke the kiss and kissed down her jaw nipping every once in a while. She gave out barely audible moans. He nibbled at the point where her collar bone starts and she moaned his name.

Soul stopped, sat up, and stroked her cheek. She blushed furiously and laid her head on his chest.

He looked up and noticed Liz, who was looking at him blushing. She snickered.

Soul flipped her the middle finger and scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Decided to make this rated M. Just to be cautious. I'm getting a new phone soon. Samsung Galaxy Precedent. Yes, it's a pre-paid phone. We are kinda poor :P. My mom thought $140 for a Smartphone, let alone an Android, was a lot until I showed her the price of an iPhone 4s with the same amount of GB. $640 or $140. Unlimited texting, data, and minutes for 45$ a month. Sounds impossible right? Contracts can eat baby poop. And that shit's green! **

**Run on A/N- The baby poop part goes to my friend Chris, who is on parole for who knows what. My friends are seriously fucked up c: But I'm the freak otaku that has an imaginary fuzzy spider named Mike Wazowski. Herp a derp Until next time my awesome reviewers. By the way, tomorrow I finally go back to school (Winter break). I get to see le Chris, Brooke (Chris's equally effed up besty), my firecrotch, my crush who I share sick and perverted jokes with, and Garret, my Justin Bieber. Can't forget about the girl that hates me and won't tell me why. **

**If I'm a bitch then your a dog c;- Butterfly/Weezer (I switched it around, but I love that song)**

**Thanks to:**

**MusicSoundsMySoul 14**

**Bubblesrawr**


End file.
